


【谦藏/光藏】碧海情歌 （小美人鱼AU）

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 2





	【谦藏/光藏】碧海情歌 （小美人鱼AU）

————————————

他似乎听见有人在歌唱。

打断了他正渐入佳境的梦，却比梦境美好而绮丽十倍的歌声，宛若午夜啾啁的夜莺，又如同水手记忆中海壬的靡调。不，不会是海壬，海壬不会拥有这样的纯粹和清澈，透明的嗓音就像毫无杂质的白水晶——忍足谦也努力地想要晃走脑海里的那些杂念，但却动弹不得，意识像是仍然沉在海底，浑身上下沉得像五花大绑地捆着铁链和枷锁。

熟稔得无以复加的旋律和唱词，记忆里他曾经无数次念唱过。那时母亲坐在轻轻晃动的摇篮边，怀里不谙世事的他大声哭闹，母亲也不急不恼，只耐心地一遍遍重复这陈旧的曲调。短暂而支离破碎的童稚岁月里，除了已经逝去的生母，再没有人给忍足谦也这样率直而毫无保留的温柔。

而这歌声此刻就在他耳边萦绕。忍足谦也的潜意识挣扎了几下，立刻就心甘情愿地从一片混沌的昏暗中走了出来。

思念我，  
Think of me 

深情地思念我，  
Think of foundly

当我们互道告别；  
When we say goodbye

记起我  
Remember me

哪怕只是偶尔也好；  
once in a while

请向我保证你会尝试……  
Please promise me you'll try

好冷。实在太冷了。他日日都借着船只踏浪而过的大海，似乎永远都在无止境地包容着过路的水手们，内里却是这样钻心刻骨的冷意。

忍足谦也不知道自己是仍溺在海水中或是已经升上天堂，但这寒冷始终不肯放过他，叫嚣着窜遍他浑身上下的血液。他努力地晃着脑袋，想要摆脱阴魂不散的严冬，结果似乎也只是一头撞在了岩石上。

很快就有只手轻抚上他粘上了泥沙的脸颊，掌心柔软，带着温厚的暖意，伴随呢喃的歌声一路向下，细细亲吻着他渐有知觉的皮肤。那手掌下涌动的热切渐渐充盈了他整个心室，耐心地一寸寸融化着这具躯体内僵冷的冰霜，正是忍足谦也梦境深处所眷恋的那种温度。

不要离开。他在潜意识里这样恳求。忍足谦也动了动肩膀，几乎是下意识就紧扣住那只停留在脸颊的手，然后艰难地、迟缓地，睁开了自己仍然干涩的双眼。

初晨的日光透过层层积云，从天边直落而下，晃亮了他逐渐褪去暗斑的视野，然后忍足谦也终于能够依稀辨别那副温润如玉的眉目。

当你再度发觉，  
When you find that once again

你期冀将心收回，重获自由；  
you long to take you heart back and be free

若那时你能有片刻闲暇——

If you ever find a moment

请分一些思念给我……  
Spare a thought for me

近在咫尺，就停留在眼前，忍足谦也几乎只要一伸手就能触到他。纵使在一片影影绰绰之中，也依旧能读出那人眉梢盈盈，眼底含笑；唇边吟唱着的是忍足谦也永远都不舍得结束的韵律，绸缎一般从耳边滑过，又像一根羽毛在他的心中浅浅地撩拨着。

他的双眼，忍足谦也终于朦朦胧胧地记起来了，在背对着的阳光下透析出漂亮的哑光质感，像是皇宫里最优质的橄榄石。停留在他鼻梁的指尖一掠而过，擦过唇角的触感微糙，那只纤长的左手似乎缠着一截白晃晃的绷带。

晨曦在他头倾泻而落，恍如隔世，如同一道金黄色的薄纱，重重光芒融化在那人笑意温婉的唇角。忍足谦也在朦胧中看着那张如梦似雾的面容，握着那只暖意温存的手，在如从童话中降临的歌声之中，也情不自禁地跟着露出神往的微笑。

我们从未说过，  
We never say

我们的爱能如松柏常青，  
our love was evergreen

或如沧海，恒久不变；  
or as changing as the sea

但你如果还能依稀记起，  
But if you can still remember

请驻足片刻，想一想我……

Stop and think of me

是你从海里把我救了上来吗？

你是……谁？

忍足谦也张着嘴，用尽浑身气力才说出这么一句话。但就在那一刻，视野中所有的光亮都骤然黯淡下来，眼前不够真切的面孔被重重阴影所遮挡。那只手像触了电般，慌忙地从他的手心中抽开了，匆匆逃离的身影眨眼之间就消失在海面溅起的朵朵浪花之中。

等等……不要走！等一下！

忍足谦也猛地睁开眼睛，像溺水者一样大口大口地汲取着空气，他视线上移，看着自己朝着天花板伸出的左手。璀璨的曦光从窗格边慢慢透析进来，为他的视野镀上一层绚丽的金边。

已经数不清这是他第几次重复做这样的梦了。自从出海遭遇海难，被不知身份的人救到了岸上顺利得救后，忍足谦也时常会梦见神智清明之前陪伴在他身边的那个人。那个救了他性命之后，在这皇宫附近一带再也杳无音信的人。

而随着他的订婚仪式日渐逼近，梦境也开始愈发频繁地在忍足谦也的睡眠中骚扰他。每一次梦境的内容都未曾改变，忍足谦也却在无休止的反复中找回了一些零碎的回忆：那人绿得如同橄榄石的眼睛，甜美温婉的歌喉，左手上粗糙却触感温软的绷带。

对了，绷带。那段绷带是缠在左手上的。

忍足谦也摁着酸胀的太阳穴，努力晃了晃自己不甚明朗的脑子。他走到床头柜前，拉开抽屉，角落里安静地躺着包装华丽的小首饰盒。一枚戒指安静地躺在首饰盒里，宝光璀璨，他几乎是一瞬间就就回忆起了白石友香里将它戴在中指上时，脸上欣喜而雀跃的神色。钻石停留在她的右手，她的手背和指节白皙得不正常，上面裹满了密密麻麻的绷带。

忍足谦也只觉得头更痛了，有许多零碎而尖锐的片段在他脑海里一闪而过，刺戳着他日渐脆弱的皮层神经。他烦躁地挠了挠自己已经开始脱色的发尾，抓起手边的外套，转身推上了抽屉。

时间还早，忍足谦也换好衣服走出卧室门口，墙上挂钟正好指向早晨八点半。他走下楼梯，还未踏出第一步，已经隐约听见耳边有浅浅的旋律在晨初清新的空气中流动。他竖起耳朵，似乎是一首咏叹调。

轻盈而细腻，清澈明晰，有些含糊的歌词却和他印象里的某部分微妙地逐渐叠合起来。明明只是极为轻细的、单薄的哼唱，却古怪地带来一种熟悉感。然后忍足谦也迟钝了几拍地意识到，这就是梦中那一段咒语般反复浮现的旋律。

他慌忙从旋转楼梯上跑了下来，步履急促，而吟唱声在察觉到脚步声的那一瞬间就骤然中止，在客厅上方的天花顶消失得无隐无踪。忍足谦也脚下一刻不停，一路匆匆跑过长廊，直到长廊尽头堵住了他的去路。

没有其他人在那里，白石藏之介坐在落地窗边的摆放柜边，低垂着眉眼，透过细腻而朦胧的日光安静地读着膝头摊开的书，釉彩的古董瓷瓶遮挡了他半张轮廓静谧的脸。他从书中抬起头，看见忍足谦也愣怔怔地站在那里，很快对他露出一个惯有的温和微笑。“早上好，谦也。”

“早上好。”忍足谦也稍微平复了一下自己的呼吸，“刚才……是白石在唱歌吗？”

“就是随口哼了几句。”白石藏之介从靠椅上站起来，眼底目光似乎有些闪烁。“抱歉，大清早的就吵到你了。”

“不是的。”忍足谦也紧紧盯着他，试图从他脸上读出什么其他的内容，“从你搬进来这里开始，我从来没听见过你唱歌。这首曲子……白石以前在哪里唱过吗？”

“印象里，应该是从前家里人教会给我的。”不知道是不是因为不好意思，白石藏之介脸上的表情仍显得有些不自然，“我几乎从来不唱，只是今天突然想起来。怎么了？”

“……不。没什么。”忍足谦也低声说，神色不由得又黯淡下去。

白石藏之介抱着书，安静地看了他一会儿，然后像是想要转移他注意力一样开口。“对了，有件事正好我要告诉谦也呢，再晚一点恐怕就来不及了。”

“是吗，什么事？”忍足谦也仍然有些心不在焉。

“我已经提前和港口的人说好了，再过两天，等到谦也和友香里的订婚仪式举行之后，我就要离开这里了。”白石藏之介将那本莎士比亚诗集轻轻放在檀木桌上，“本来是想要参加完婚礼再走的，但是可能来不及了。抱歉。”

忍足谦也盯着他看了一会儿，才终于反应过来对方的话。“等等，你说什么？”忍足谦也不可置信地瞪着他，“你说你两天之后要离开这里吗？”

“是啊。负责的事情我都已经和小石川他们打点得差不多了。”白石藏之介点了点头，“还有财前，不知道他和你说过没有，但他也会和我一起走。”

“搞什么，东西打点好了，和别人也商量好了，所以这事就只有我不知道是吗？”忍足谦也有点恼了，“从头到尾你问过我了吗？怎么说我也让你在我家里住了这么久，现在说走就走，也不征得一下主人的同意吗？”

白石藏之介静静地看着他，眼底带着几分愧意。“知道谦也会像现在这样反对，所以才最后一个告诉你的，对不起。”

“我当然不会同意了！你现在还能去哪？”忍足谦也只觉得荒唐，“被我在岸上发现的时候，白石不是说过自己就连人生都是空白的吗？记忆都还没恢复的家伙想一个人跑到哪里去啊！”

“又不是四肢残缺，不论如何，都会有办法找到住的地方吧。”白石藏之介扯了扯嘴角，“东西我都已经打点好了，你不用担心。”

“打点什么东西啊！你手上哪样东西不是我的？你现在这条命都是我救回来的！没有我的同意你哪都别想去！”

“谦也。”白石藏之介轻轻拧起眉毛，眼底里流露出几分不忍，“别这样。事已至此，我已经没有留在这里继续麻烦你的理由了。”

“又来这一套了，”忍足谦也用力地翻了个白眼，烦躁地挠着褪了半截色的后脑勺，“一有什么正经事就把给我添麻烦这话搬出来，白石到底有没有真的把我当朋友啊？而且什么叫没有继续留在这里的理由了，你倒是说说，有什么是你非得离开这里的理由？”

眼前的银发青年沉默了片刻。“如果我说这个地方已经容不下我了……不，”他忽然低下头，苦笑了一下，“或许这个世界都已经容不下我了，谦也会相信吗？”

“瞎说什么呢。”忍足谦也皱起英气的眉毛，一贯随和的面容上生出几分难得的强硬和不容置疑。“只要有我在的地方，就绝对不会让白石无地容身的。”

白石藏之介轻轻叹了一口气。“你……是不是和别人结了什么世仇正在被追杀？”忍足谦也看着他脸色实在不好，小心翼翼地试问。“还是说，犯了什么全国通缉的死罪吗？你放心，只要是我能帮得上忙的，我一定——”

白石藏之介抬手弹了一下他的额头。“你一天到晚都在想什么呢。”他有些无奈地说，“不是这样的。我心里很不愿意走，但迫于某些原因，我现在必须要离开这里了。”

“就这么紧急？”忍足谦也揉着被敲过的前额，抬头看着眼前神色凝重的人，“一点商量的余地也没有了？”

“能告诉你的就只到这里了。”白石藏之介低声道。

忍足谦也紧紧盯着他光芒晦暗的眼睛，眉头轻蹙，像是想要从他的神情中挖掘出什么内容来。最后白石藏之介天衣无缝的表现让他妥协了，“算了，既然是难言之隐，那就到此为止吧。”他走上前，拉过白石藏之介的手腕，“走吧，去吃早餐，我都快饿死了。”

白石藏之介由着他拉着自己的手往隔厅餐桌走，“你同意了吗？”

“不同意啊，但能有什么办法？你都已经这么说了。”忍足谦也拉开桌前的椅子摁着他坐了下去，“不过你放心，既然白石不是自愿要走，那么不管你走到哪里，我最后也一定会把你找回来的。”

正盯着餐桌瓷碟沉默的白石藏之介猛地抬起头看他，似乎是没料到他的这番话。忍足谦也一手撑着椅子扶把凑近白石藏之介跟前，将对方脸上的诧异和动容尽收眼底。那双眼睛像是想要说些什么，就好像暴风浪卷起之前，平静海面下的暗流涌动。

忍足谦也难得耐心地等待着对方开口。但白石藏之介什么都没说，将视线轻轻撇了过去。“快点坐回去吧。早餐都要冷了。”

这顿早餐吃得并不尽兴，坐在餐桌前的两个人，其中一个从一开始就满怀心事，另一个从刚才起就在脑子里酝酿着些其他计划。忍足谦也心不在焉地用叉子戳着盘子里的荷包蛋，蛋黄已经被他弄得惨不忍睹；白石藏之介看了一眼，无奈地将自己那一份推了过去，忍足谦也继续对另一份五马分尸。

“对了，还有件事情，”白石藏之介放下手中的刀叉，转头盯着一口没动的忍足谦也，“刚才谦也为什么那样问我，我唱的那首歌……有什么问题吗？”

“不是，只是对我来说是一首很特别的歌曲。”忍足谦也拨开餐盘里那个四分五裂的蛋黄，“我曾经听见过一次，在海岸边被救起来时……我听见那个人在我耳边唱过。”

坐他身边的白石藏之介一愣。

忍足谦也认为这件事也没有必要瞒着他，如实告诉白石藏之介了最近那个频繁缠身于自己的梦境。说来奇怪，他几乎对初醒时那一刻的印象消散了许多，也记不得那人的容貌，记不得那人是否对他说了些什么柔声细语，但他唯独记得这首咏叹调，就连歌词也能一字不落地背下来。

白石藏之介仔细而安静地聆听着，他的表情有些怪异，开口问时似乎还隐隐透露着一种担忧，听完之后倒像是终于松了一口气。“原来如此。”他微笑道，“这样多好啊，梦里才能听见的旋律，现在只要你愿意，每天都能让友香里唱给你听了。”

坐在对面的忍足谦也却忽然沉默下来。他脸上的笑意渐渐淡去，取而代之的是深邃而不可探清的晦暗。“太短暂了。”

“什么？”白石藏之介疑惑道。

“太短暂了。”忍足谦也低声道，有些落寞地注视着眼前银勺上的雕花纹路，朵朵小巧的浪花，人鱼起舞时轻盈如羽毛的身姿，这些仿佛都被写进了他那个无法言之于口的梦境里。“无论是那首歌，还是我与它的缘分。还没有来得及遇见对方就已经开始乞求想念，这未免是一件太可悲的事情。所以我想找到它，至少重新完完整整地传达出我的谢意。”

“这是什么意思？”白石藏之介看着他，眼底惊愕的神色一闪而过，“你……不认为在海边救了你的那个人是友香里吗？”

“我不想骗你，白石。”忍足谦也咬了咬唇，像是终于下了决心一样抬起头来，直直地对上白石藏之介的眼睛，“我一开始也认为救了我的人是友香里。但是后来总有一种挥之不去的直觉纠缠着我，让我觉得似乎有什么地方是不对的。友香里有着和那个人同色的眼睛，也有那个人左手缠上的绷带，但唯独她的歌声——”

“……歌声怎么了？”白石藏之介直勾勾地盯着他，声音开始发抖。

“我总觉得……那不是我印象里的那个声音。”忍足谦也用力地摇了摇头，像是想要摆脱记忆里那些无穷无尽的干扰，“她的歌声足够甜美，也足够温柔，但不知道为什么，总是不能和我印象里的那个人的歌声重叠在一起……”

白石藏之介一语不发地看着他，目光凄冷，脸色铁青。“对不起，”忍足谦也叹了口气，低头摁住了太阳穴，“我原本不应该和你说这些的。但你是友香里的哥哥……所以白石，有一些话，我现在必须告诉你。这些话我已经对友香里说过一次，但她的回答是她仍然愿意和我结婚；可我觉得这些话你也有知道的权利。”

“你说吧。”白石藏之介顿了半晌才轻轻开口，声音沙哑得像是与他相隔一个世纪。

“我愿意和友香里结婚，因为我的确喜欢她，”忍足谦也缓慢地说，整个人因为过分紧张而显得有些摇摆不定，眼神却异常笃定而坚决，“但我对她的喜欢，恐怕远远没有她对我的爱来得那么多。而且我可以很确定地告诉你，白石，如果我再次遇见了那条救了我的人鱼，我一定会毫不犹豫地爱上它。到那时候，对友香里的感情恐怕就会转移得一丝不剩了。”

“你才见过它一面，”白石藏之介几乎是不可置信地笑了出来，笑声在一瞬间就氧化成了颤抖的哭腔。“你怎么可能这么确定地说你会爱上它？”

“我不知道。”忍足谦也低头苦笑了一下，“说不定就是那一瞬间的事情而已。感情有时候原本就是自私的，毫无道理可言的，白石你就曾经这样告诉过我，不是吗？”

白石藏之介沉默下来，垂着首不再搭话。“所以……我想问你最后一遍，白石。”忍足谦也无意识地攥紧了手边的餐巾一角，“就问这最后一遍。友香里已经回答过我了，而我现在需要你的回答。”

他对面的白石藏之介从阴暗中抬起脸，瞪大了水光氤氲的双眼，脸上的神情几乎濒临崩溃。

“就算我已经和你说了这些，”忍足谦也字句缓慢，斩钉截铁，“你仍然希望我和友香里结婚吗？”

“……那么你先回答我这个问题，”白石藏之介对上他的视线，直直地看进他海洋般深邃的蓝眼睛里，“如果你找不到那个救了你性命的人，你还会取消这个婚约吗？”

“不论是否找得到它，只要得不到你和友香里的同意，我就不会取消婚约。”忍足谦也说，“尽管我已经无意结这场婚了；但我答应了友香里，在所有人面前都许下了承诺。我不会轻易食言。”

“这样就够了。”白石藏之介闭了闭眼睛，又疲惫地重新睁开，动作迟缓地撑着椅子扶手从餐桌前站起身。“我只要听到你的这个回答就可以了。友香里她太爱你了，如果没有你，她根本没办法活下去。”

“就算我的心永远不可能真正在她身上也没关系吗？”忍足谦也看着他摁着桌面转过身，一步一步，艰难地向前走去，他踟蹰而行的艰难模样就好像真的是一条不会走路的人鱼。“白石，如果有一天我找到了那个人，友香里就永远不可能再获得幸福了……你就一点也不担心这个吗？”

白石藏之介停下了脚步，慢慢地朝着他转回身来，脸上是淡然而决绝的微笑。

“没关系。”他轻声说，橄榄石般的绿眸宛如一潭死水。“你永远都不可能再找到他了。”

——————————

以上是试阅！  
这篇可以当做是《郎心如铁》的扩展或者转世剧本（？？）

因为我不确定自己会不会填坑所以在这里大概讲一下剧情：

其实是很简单的童话走向，王子谦也在航海途中因为暴风雨而溺水，身为人鱼的白石从海洋里救了他的命，把他带到了岸上。

白石握着他的手，坐在他身边等待他醒来，中途在他耳边唱了一首很短暂的曲子。半梦半醒间的谦也抓住白石那只缠着绷带的手，朦朦胧胧地问他是谁，白石当然不能如实回答，他抬头突然发现不远处有人赶过来，在谦也来得及看清他的脸之前就急忙抽开对方的手，转身跳回了海里。

想要变成人类的白石向海巫请求缔结契约，海巫迟疑了一下，倒也没有为难他，没有从白石身上夺取任何东西就将带有魔法的药交了过去。同时告诫白石，他深爱的王子未必需要全心全意地爱他，只要对他抱有好感并心甘情愿地与他结婚，就算作是遵循了契约。白石对这样简单的条件有些意外，他不知道的是，海巫在签署契约时暗自为他删减了惩罚条款，以海巫自己必须付出不可预见的代价为抵押。

但同样地，如果两个星期之内白石无法做到这一步，那么他就会在日落时会化为海上的泡沫。而且在白石身为人类的期间，他本人必须对自己是人鱼的一切，还有自己救了王子性命的实情闭口不提。

白石同意了。他如愿变成了人类，在海岸边被重新折回来寻找救命恩人踪迹的谦也发现，被当成无家可归的人收养进了宫殿。谦也被救之后，开始怀疑救了自己的就是一条人鱼，所以看到身为人类的白石，虽然有一种非常熟悉的感觉，但猜测的结论也终究没有推断到白石身上。

其实是否知道这件事并不重要，重要的是白石确实非常迷人，没过多久，和他同住的谦也已经渐渐从他身上移不开眼了；他注视着白石左手的绷带，又看着他毫无瑕疵的绿眼睛，心头总有一种挥之不去的萦念。

可白石甚至没来得及让谦也彻底爱上自己，就从海巫那里得知了一件事：他变成人类的时候，白石友香里当时也悄悄跟着他游到了岸边，对谦也一见倾心，转头就去向海巫提出了相同的请求。

财前光虽然是替天堂收走人鱼灵魂的海巫，但作为缔结契约的使者，不能拒绝任何人鱼的契约请求；白石前脚刚走，友香里就又来了，他很快意识到白石或许会失败，只好也变成人类，暂时以皇宫御用钢琴师的这个身份留在了白石身边。

白石不得不妥协，友香里无论如何也必须和谦也结婚，否则她的下场就只会有一种。而他绝不会允许那种情况发生。

为了暗示谦也，让他相信友香里是在岸边救了他的人，白石做了很多努力，比如将他手上的绷带给友香里的右手缠上，有意让友香里在谦也面前频繁地唱那首他唱给谦也的歌。而这计划也确实成功了一大半，虽然不知道谦也是不是真的理解了友香里的真实身份，但他似乎也真的喜欢上了友香里，因为友香里偶尔会有一些那个人记忆中的影子。

虽然对于结婚谦也还仍然抱有疑虑，但在父母的催促和友香里期待的眼神下，他最终被动地与她订了婚。

财前不能阻止，也无法说出真相，只好三番五次地试图动摇白石，但白石无动于衷。最后财前转而询问，白石还有没有可能爱上自己。就算财前不是人类，但哪怕白石的爱从人类身上转移，他也有活下去的机会。

但白石在最后一刻也没有爱上他。

谦也在婚事将至的那几个夜晚愈发频繁地开始做梦，梦里那个救了他的人坐在他身边，歌声依旧温婉甜美，那只缠着绷带的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸，原本模糊的面目也开始愈发清晰；谦也觉得自己就快要看到那张脸了。但在即将看清面孔的一瞬间，他又会从梦中醒来。

谦也开始凭着愈发强烈的直觉意识到，友香里不是那个在海边救了他的人，而他或许也不应该和友香里结婚。他向友香里说了这件事，友香里虽然清楚自己的哥哥救了谦也的命，但并不知道白石也爱上了谦也，在白石善意的欺瞒下，她一心以为白石和财前两情相悦。

她迟疑了一下，仍然坚持和谦也结婚的请求。

可谦也分明地感觉到自己已经爱上了那个只活在他梦中的人。而且每过一天，这种思念和爱慕就愈发强烈，他意识到这样下去他会辜负友香里的感情。可友香里已经劝不动，谦也转而去找白石，希望他能够出面喊停这场婚约或者至少去劝说友香里，但白石当然给了他同样的回答。

最后谦也不得不遵守这个他不愿践行的约定。他和友香里在遇见白石的第五天举办了婚礼，宾主尽欢，热闹不已，但白石没有出席，财前也没有出席。

白石没有出席，是因为他已经站在海岸边等着自己化为泡沫的一刻，而财前回到海中，去寻找另一个海妖的帮助。他将自己寄以为生的音乐天赋和三分之二的寿命都抵押给了海妖，同为巫师的千岁知晓情况后，也毫不犹豫地交出了自己一只右眼的视力，然后他们终于换得了一把可以斩断这把婚约的刀。

还有一点是我所担心的，和他一起游到海面上的千岁问他，你有没有想过，白石他知道友香里消失以后，又会变成什么样呢？

财前如实回答他，我不知道。让巫师消除白石的记忆也好，让白石杀了自己泄恨也好，总之只要能让他活下去就行，别的他都不在乎。这样的爱情扭曲得太厉害，几乎快要化为一种病态的占有欲，但是财前早已回不了头，也已经别无他法了。

白石对谦也抱有的爱，和他对白石抱有的爱，从一开始就不一样。白石存有善心，就算让自己化为泡沫也不舍得狠下心伤害任何一个人；但如果让财前在白石藏之介和白石友香里之间只选一个能够活下来的人，他甚至连眼睛都不会眨一下。

————————————

这个烂俗狗血的脑洞就到此为止啦，虽然是个注定BE的故事，但我觉得魔改一下还是有可能HE的（……）

比如友香里突然意识到自己对谦也不是那种爱情，主动放弃了婚约，那所有人都还有活命的机会（太狗血了吧）；或者白石在最后一刻真的爱上了小光……我觉得不太可能（过于理想）

还有一种可能性，就是友香里无论如何最后也注定要消失，因为谦也和她的婚姻已经不是心甘情愿的婚姻。白石认为只要谦也找不到那个救了他的人，就能对友香里一直保留着一部分的爱，友香里可以凭借这一部分爱履行契约的内容，但谦也未必能坚持到那个时候。

不过我觉得就算情况是这样，白石最后也没机会和谦也在一起了，他很有可能在友香里消失的时候就自责到恨不得一起去死或者直接崩溃……总之他很难再接受谦也对他的爱了（真的好狗血啊！！！

所以我到底该怎么圆这个结局……


End file.
